A need exists for a vehicle display device that can be easily transported and used to display a vehicle.
A further need exists for a vehicle display device that can display one or more banners, signs or other objects along with the vehicle.
A further need exists for a vehicle display device that can display customizable and easily modifiable electronic message display for presenting multiple messages.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.